


Vivid Colors

by elyxoria (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaihun - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, because i didn't feel anything when writing it lol, but let me tag it as angst, folding clothes, hints of wedding, i just needed something to write bcs i'm stressed, idk if this is angst, sekai - Freeform, the tags are messed up, this is just very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elyxoria
Summary: Folding clothes are supposed to be just clothes and scents, not memories.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 11





	Vivid Colors

He inhaled the scent of a garden that the clothes reeked upon every fold— they were soft and warm against his fingers like the sheets on a cold night. With caresses, the warmth of the sun that dried the fabrics stuck on his palm until he finished. Fold after fold, it stacked above one another, and it displayed a scheme of colors, which was pleasing to look at. He placed them neatly beside him with gentleness, and whenever he did, he would be reminded of different days.

The sun had dried them well enough to properly release the scent, and it made the colors stood more jauntily and aesthetically— from the grays on the left that transitioned to the reds on the right.

When a white shirt was in his hand, he was reminded of when he was just a child— wearing the same color and was enthusiastically ready to be splashed by mud on his play hours. Then came the blue next, the color that he wore upon meeting his first-ever friend on an autumn playground when leaves were fulvous and prettily scattered. They ran until the afternoon that day, which caused him to come home with a scraped left knee. Soon was the green one, the same color he was clad in when the realization descended upon him that he liked someone, and the idea of confessing has the littlest prospect. 

He was not fond of those colors, not because it reminded him of his feckless youth, but because of the visual that it flashed in his mind every moon. Those vivid images of the same scenery but replayed like a broken record.

When the sky was at its deepest blue behind the scattered white clouds that floated freely, backs propped on the trunk of a tree that swayed its greenest leaves— some were falling on them, and some were carried by the wind. Two pairs of eyes were on the sky and counted the birds that fled. They sat beside each other, doing nothing but exchanging whispers and smiles, along with the little touches that contrasted the air, some stole glances, and exchange of plans— it went by with them staring at the blues and calling each other’s names.

‘ _Sehun?’_

 _'Yes, Jongin?’_ he would laugh.

And they needed nothing more.

It was the white, blue, and green that painted the perfect image in his mind. From the heart was some red that they shared, roses and thorns that they picked— everything was beautiful.

Sehun did not like folding clothes, it made him wonder about the things he had done while clad in them, and the too much reminiscing it brought was pushing him to space away.

He still had a lot to neaten, but he took it slow, for there was nowhere to go and no one to run after.

It was literally the opposite.

When his sister came in the living room unannounced, she had a white suit in her hands, displaying it with a keen smile.

“Look what I found,” she said and wiggled the clothing.

Sehun lowered the shirt he was to fold on his lap.

“You have too many formal clothes, do you want to give some to a charity?”

Sehun stared at it.

“No?” his sister asked, and he kept mum.

“Why are you not answering?” and in recognition, she said, “is this the-”

“Yeah,” breathed Sehun.

She slowly lowered the suit down and wended her way beside her brother. With a hand on his back, she caressed it with softness. “Are you sure you made the right decision? What if he’s still waiting at the church, somehow hoping that you’d walk to him?”

Sehun heaved a breath. He shook his head and resumed folding the clothes. Red, blue, black, and yellow, among all colors, white was the most that he loathed— as simple as it was, it was sharp. He wore white that day, and like a cloud, hedissipated from the bells. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for stopping by! <3


End file.
